I will stop you
by UneLore
Summary: Inspired by nami86s SasuSaku picture with the same name. A short story; Would Sakura be able to stop Sasuke when I got back to Konoha?


I wrote this after I was nami86s picture with the same name; http:// nami86 .deviantart .com/ art/ I-will-stop-you- 107464884 :remove the spaces:  
I am not all that sure I like this one, but yea it's short and... :shrugs:

Enjoy

* * *

**I will stop you...**

"So what are you going to do to me? Kill me?" His cold eyes felt like they would freeze her blood. "You don't have it in you to kill me Sakura. You have me still on that pedestal after all these years. Naruto couldn't kill me, sensei couldn't. Now why do you think that you can kill me?" She took a deep breath as she charged towards him, and the battle had begun. Each time he would say she couldn't kill, she would not even be able to stop him her anger only grew stronger, bigger.

She was sitting astride on him, leaning her upper body lower against him, her hands on his torso. Face just inches away from his, smirking, one; "I will stop you." She said, only a mare whisper compare to the battle sounds surrounding them.  
"Oh will you now?" His gleaming eyes matched his still smirking mouth, oh how she hated the way he still managed to get to her; with just a look. She stared down on him, searching to find some way around his veneer, some way to get to him; blood dropped down on to his scared face, blood from the wound he had made. "How are you ever going to stop me?" That thought had crossed her mind more then a thousand times since that night he left the village all those years ago. How was she supposed to stop this man beneath her, when no one else had been capable to before her, even she had tried times and times again before this night, what made this night any different from the times before? No, she had decided long before she left for this battle that she would, she had to, stop him. She had no other choice. He had to be stopped. There where nothing else to it. He had caused to much hurt, to her, Naruto, to all of them in the village. It had to stop, now.  
"I will stop you. If it is the last thing I will do, I will stop you!" She said once again, this time the emotions inside of her could no longer be shielded behind her strong façade. Tears started falling down blurring her vision. "You have caused too much pain."  
"Do you not think that was my plan from the beginning?" He stayed there, beneath her not moving a muscle. His breathing was heavy, like hers, from the intense fight that had occurred; before she had smashed him down against the ground. "Don't you think that weakening my enemies was part of my plan all along?" She blinked the tears way as she smashed her fists against the ground close to his head.  
"You had no such plans, Sasuke. Not from the beginning. So much do I know so much sense do I have to know that you never planed for us to have become that attached to you by that time. And don't even deny that it didn't hurt you." He snorted at her comment, like she could have known what he had been thinking all those years ago, turning her face away from her. Something he never should have done, she slapped him making him look back up to her. Then as he made an effort to lean up towards her his eyes widened when he felt the cold metal of his sword through the side of him. "You should learn to mind your surroundings, Sasuke-kun." The shock shined through his eyes, this was not the way he had planed this out, she was not supposed to have the strength of heart to do anything of the sort. Yet here he was, beneath his former team mate fighting to breath.  
"Yo-you, this…" He felt the wetness of tears on his cheeks, looking up he saw her crying where she had one hand against his chest and the other on the blade. The blade he himself had used to kill so many others. This was not the way Uchiha Sasuke had planned it would go, when he set out to kill the council of Konoha…  
"I love you Uchiha Sasuke." With that she pushed the blade further inside of him; he gave out a sound of pain in between his pants before his last breath left his already dying body…


End file.
